Ibu, Aku rindu
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, ibu/ no incest, one-shot, dedicated for mother's day! don't ever read if you don't like


**Aku Rindu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Main Character : Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto**

**Genre : Family/Crime**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), no incest, one-shot, dedicated for mother's day! don't ever read if you don't like**

Malam ini bulan bersinar penuh. Langit yang gelap berhiaskan sinar kuning pucat yang damai dengan semburat awan gelap. Di tengah padang bunga ini, aku terbaring sendirian menatap langit malam. Memperhatikan gerakan awan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Awan itu gelap. Namun pasti putih bersih di siang hari.

Aku melirik sekilas jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah yang tadi kulepaskan begitu saja. Jubah yang hanya digunakan oleh Akatsuki, segelintir orang yang sepertinya sudah buta mata hatinya. Menurutku.

Namun, jubah yang ada di sampingku pun adalah milikku. Berarti apakah aku termasuk orang-orang yang sudah tak punya hati nurani?

Aku meringis.

Angin malam bertiup pelan. Membuat bunga-bunga dan rumput di sekitarku bergoyang. Udaranya dingin menusuk tulang. Tubuhku menggigil. Namun, tak sedikitpun aku ingin meraih jubahku untuk melindungi tubuhku.

Jubah itu, benda yang melambangkan dosa, pertumpahan darah. Aku tak sudi membiarkan kain itu menutupi tubuhku. Rasanya seperti berlindung dalam dosa. Tapi, bukankah aku memang seorang pendosa? Yang bahkan tak berhak mendapat cinta dari siapapun.

Termasuk cinta dari seorang wanita yang telah melahirkanku dan menyayangiku.

Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto.

Hatiku terasa hampa.

Aku merubah posisi tidurku, menyamping ke arah kanan. Menatap kosong ke rerumputan dan bunga-bunga Day Lily berwarna putih. Dan mendadak, sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir dalam hatiku saat meihat bunga itu. Dan rasa rindu menelusup ke dalam alam bawah sadarku.

Aku merindukanmu, ibu.

Pikiranku kembali berputar pada sebuah kejadian bertahun-tahun silam. Memutar balik memori yang selalu berputar dalam benakku. Hari dimana terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyumannya.

0o0o0o0

Hari itu udara musim demi yang sejuk mulai sedikit naik. Sudah mulai masuk musim panas. Aku ingat sekali, hari itu adalah ulang tahunmu. Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi. Namun aku tak membawa apapun untuk kuberikan padamu.

Akhirnya aku berjalan-jalan di dalam hutan konoha yang sepi. Hembusan angin sore membawa penat dan beban pikiranku pergi. Aku berjalan menyusuri hutan semakin dalam tanpa peduli apakah aku akan tersesat atau tidak.

Di dalam hutan aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut raven yang tengah kebingungan. Saat kulihat lebih dekat, ternyata itu adikku, Sasuke. Kelhatannya dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting.

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau di tengah hutan begini?"

"Ah anikiii!" kaki kecilnya berlari ke arahku. Ia langsung menubrukku dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat, Sasuke!" ucapku khawatir. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Mengingat hutan ini sangat lebat. Bukan hal mustahil jika di sini ada hewan ganas ataupun resiko tersesat dalam hutan.

"Aku sedang mencari bunga, kak!" ucapnya lugu dengan senyumnya yang manis. Kepalanya mendongak dan kedua mata polosnya yang berbinar-binar menatap kedua mataku girang. Semburat tipis muncul dari kedua pipi gembilnya. Bunga? Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai bunga?

"Bunga?" tanyaku heran pada adikku. Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Iya bunga kak! Aku sedang mencari bunga Lili putih!"

"Lili putih? Untuk apa?" kembali aku menatap heran padanya, tampaknya ia benar-benar menginginkan bunga itu. Entah apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Ih kakak ini bagaimana? Tentu saja bunga itu untuk Ibu! Hari ini kan Ibu berulangtahun, masa kakak tidak ingat?!" Sasuke membentakku marah. Wajahnya menatapku kesal. Ah, ternyata selama ini ia mencari bunga sebagai kado untuk ibu.

"Tentu saja kakak ingat. Masa hal penting seperti itu kakak tidak ingat, hn?" aku tesenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. Onyx hitamnya kembali berbinar. Mata itu, gelap dan jernih. Persis dengan mata milik Ibu. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oya, Sasuke. Kenapa bunga yang kita cari sekarang harus Lili putih? Dan kenapa kau tidak membelinya saja?"

"Hn, tadi siang saat aku sedang sekolah, aku bertanya pada temanku apa bunga yang sebaiknya kuberikan pada Ibu. Aku bilang padanya kalau ibuku asalah sosok yang sangat cantik dan penyayang. Lalu ia bilang, aku sebaiknya memberikan bunga Lili putih karena katanya bunga itu melambangkan kecantikan. Dan aku tidak mau membelinya, supaya bunga itu terasa berharga karena aku mencarinya sendiri, begitu..."Sasuke menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang sangat antusias. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar penjelasannya yang sangat polos.

"Hn, begitu ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita mencari bunga itu. Kakak tahu dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya." Kujulurkan kedua jariku di keningnya dan menyentuhnya pelan. Lalu kembali mengelus kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kak!" teriaknya bahagia. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat wajah lugunya. Kemudian aku menggandeng tangannya menuju padang bunga, meninggalkan hutan yang gelap.

Dan benar saja, di padang bunga itu ada banyak jenis bunga yang tumbuh. Sasuke langsung berlari kegirangan mencari bunga-bunga itu. Aku berjalan perlahan mengikuti kaki kecilnya. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Rambutnya yang berwarna raven dengan onyx hitam yang jernih dan senyum khas yang lembut.

Detik itu juga, hatiku terasa sakit.

Tanpa kusadari, Sasuke sudah berlari ke arahku membawa 3 tangkai bunga. Ia tersenyum senang. "Kak! Ini aku sudah menemukan bunganya!" ia berteriak kegirangan. Tapi mengapa ia memetik 3 tangkai? Bukankah 1 saja sudah cukup?

Belum pikiranku sudah terjawab, tangan kecil Sasuke mengulurkan setangkai bunga padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ini bunganya! Satu tangkai nanti kakak berikan buat Ibu ya! Nanti yang satu ini aku kasih untuk Ayah agar ia juga memberi hadiah buat Ibu. Dan yang satunya akan kuberikan sendiri." Jelas Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil bunga itu dari tangannya. Kemudian kedua tangan itu memeluk erat bunga Lili dalam dekapannya.

Mentari sudah hampir tenggelam. Semburat jingga mulai muncul di langit sore. Kembali hatiku ngilu. Apakah sore ini, adalah sore terakhir yang akan kulalui bersama Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu.

"Kak? Kakak jangan melamun! Nanti kesambet lho!" Sasuke memanggilku. Aku tersentak kaget. Lamunanku buyar saat itu juga. Aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum menutupi perasaanku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore." Aku berbohong padanya. Dan dengan mudahnya ia percaya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Bibirnya tersenyum malu. Ia memang menggemaskan. Aku meraih tangan kecilnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Karena aku tahu, bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirku bersama dengannya.

Kami terus berjalan beriringan dan tanpa sadar telah mencapai kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Aku masih mengenggam tangannya dan ia juga masih balas menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku takut kehilanganmu, Sasuke.

Aku menatap lurus. Dan hatiku kembali terasa sepi.

0o0o0o0

"Tadaimaa!"

Kami sudah sampi di rumah. Ibu ternyata sudah menunggu kepulangan kami. Wajahnya yang lembut tersenyum manis. wajahku memanas saat mendapati kehangatan yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Okaerinasai. Eh anak-anak ibu sudah pulang! Darimana saja kalian?" Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke arah Ibu dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Wajah Sasuke memerah saat menatap Ibu dan bibir kecilnya tersenyum manis, serta ekspresinya begitu gugup. Ibu balas mengelus kepalanya.

"Ibu.. emm.. aku punya sesuatu untuk Ibu." Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. Mata onyxnya berbinar sekaligus gelisah. Ibuku menatapnya bingung.

"Sesuatu apa itu, Sasuke?" Tanya ibu pada Sasuke. Kemudian tangan kecilnya mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang hadiahnya. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bu. Ini hadiah dari Sasu. Semoga ibu panjang umur dan sehat selalu agar bisa bersamaku selamanya." Sasuke tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan 'misi'nya. Ibu tertegun sejenak. Kemudian tangannya merengkuh tubuh kecil Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Ibu janji akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke..." Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Wajah ibu tersenyum damai dan lembut. Kini, akulah yang tertegun.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke.

0o0o0o0

Aku sedang berada di taman belakang rumahku dan duduk di beranda sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap. Setiap waktu bergulir, hatiku menjadi semakin hampa. Rasa bersalah menelusup ke dalam relung hati. Aku terdiam kosong.

Sebuah Lily putih berada dalam genggamanku. Aku menatapnya lekat. Seharusnya aku memberikan bunga ini untuk Ibu. Namun, kenapa rasanya aku tidak sanggup memberikannya?

"Kau belum tidur, Itachi?"

Aku terkejut saat suara yang terdengar lembut membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata, itu adalah Ibu. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku. Refleks aku menyembunyikan bunga itu di balik punggungku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ibu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disampingku. Aku tahu ia memperhatikan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku. Berharap aku tak membuatnya semakin menyayangiku.

Kuharap, ia membenci diriku.

"Bagaimana misimu hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam. Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah mengepal keras. Aku tak tahan mendengar suaranya yang merdu dan penyayang itu. Seakan segala kebaikannya adalah siksaan bagiku. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Baik-baik saja Bu." Ucapku dingin. Tetap memandang langit malam. Berharap bulan di atas sana dapat menyedotku ke dimensi lain.

Pluk

Tangan kiriku yang menegang menjadi rileks karena tepukan tangan kanan Ibu. Aku berhenti memalingkan wajahku dan kupandang wajah ibuku lekat-lekat. Wajahnya begitu khawatir, dan ketakutan.

"Itachi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Nak?" Ibu bertanya khawatir. Kedua onyxnya menyiratkan kecemasan. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tidak." Jawabku. Singkat. Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku.

Seandainya aku boleh bicara, sejujurnya, aku sangat terganggu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tangan yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipi kiriku. Dan tangan itu menarik kepalaku agar menghadap kepadanya. Kembali kedua mataku bertemu dengan kedua onyx itu.

Seketika itu juga, aku ingin Tuhan mencabut nyawaku.

Wajah itu sangat khawatir. Tampak jelas dari kedua matanya yang penuh kasih sayang dan rindu. Aku tak tega memandangnya. Ibu, apakah kau menyadari, bahwa aku tak pantas dicintai? Dan bahkan aku hanyalah iblis yang tak pantas menyentuh malaikat sepertimu, Ibu.

"Nak, aku tahu, kehidupanmu memang berat. Di usiamu yang masih sangat belia, kau harus sudah turun ke medan perang, bekerja melindungi desa Konoha dan menjaga Uchiha."

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak lebih keras. Rasanya seperti tertohok sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dada. Aku terdiam kaku.

"Kau tahu, Ibu selalu bangga padamu, Itachi."

Senyum itu mengembang penuh kehangatan, mengisi kehampaan dan kekosongan yang sejak tadi melanda. Aku tidak tahu, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya begitu hangat. Dan nyaman.

Kuharap perasaan ini bisa terus bertahan.

Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu bahwa aku belum memberikan Lili putih untuknya!

"Bu.. aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu."

Ia menatapku bingung. Aku tahu, ini adalah kali pertama aku memberikan sesuatu baginya. Wajahnya tampak antusias, sama seperti wajah milik Sasuke. Aku menyerahkan tangan kananku, yang semenjak tadi menggenggam Lili di dalam genggaman.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Ibu. Terimakasih atas segalanya." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Aku memperhatikan kedua matanya yang membulat karena terkejut berubah menjadi menyipit saat bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman, yang bahkan sanggup melelehkan hatiku saat ini.

Kedua tangannya melepas pegangannya dari pipi dan tanganku. Namun berganti dengan menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku.

Ibu memelukku erat. Ada rasa rindu dan bahagia dalam pelukannya. Aku dapat merasakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Itachi. Apapun yang kau pilih, Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu."

Tes.

Ada bening yang rasanya mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pundakku. Aku tersenyum getir. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dan kubalas pelukannya.

Aku tahu ini adalah pelukan terakhir darimu. Aku tahu ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu bahagia.

Kedua mataku pun mengeluarkan bening yang sama seperti Ibu.

Terimakasih, Ibu. Maafkan aku.

0o0o0o0

Aku telah tahu sebelumnya, malam ini akan tiba. Aku, adalah seorang mata-mata, seorang agen ganda yang bekerja untuk dua sisi yang berlainan. Namun tanpa adanya hitam dan putih.

Hanya kegelapan yang ada dalam kedua pihak yang saling bertentangan.

Detik ini, pada sebuah malam dimana rembulan bersinar penuh, aku menghabisi seluruh keluarga besarku.

Uchiha.

Hatiku perih saat setiap jeritan meluncur dari bibir anggota keluargaku sendiri yang menahan sakit saat sebilah pedangku menebas tubuh mereka. Suara bayi kecil tak berdosa, paman dan bibi, kakek, nenek, adik dan kakak sepupuku, teman baikku, semua sudah kubuat tuli dari pendengaranku.

Sebuah kenyataan menyedihkan terjadi, dimana keluargaku berkudeta melawan Konoha.

Dan itu artinya, perang akan segera pecah.

Aku tak punya banyak pilhan.

Akhirnya aku berada di persinggahan akhirku malam ini. Di rumahku sendiri.

Aku melihat kedua orangtuaku, tengah terduduk di dalam kamar mereka. Membelakangiku.

Aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan. Setega itukah aku, seorang anak yang hanya menginginkan kedamaian, hingga membunuh kedua orangtuaku sendiri?

Aku memang egois.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Itachi?" Ayah berbicara padaku. Tubuhku gemetar. Melihat tubuh mereka yang telah siap untuk meregang nyawa. Mataku memanas, namun kupaksakan agar tak ada yang keluar.

Aku memperhatikan punggung ibuku yang terdiam dan tak gentar. Meski aku tahu, kini ribuan pedang telah menyiksa jiwamya.

"Aku tahu, jalan pemikiran kita memang berbeda. Tapi, aku tetap bangga padamu."

Deg!

Ucapan ayah benar-benar menohok jantungku. Mendadak aku membeku. Apakah aku sanggup melihat kedua orang tuaku mati di tanganku sendiri?

"Ayo cepat lakukan!"

Deg!

Sebilah katana di kedua tanganku telah siap kuayunkan.

Dan wajah itu berbalik menatapku. Tersenyum lembut. Dengan mata yang berbinar jernih.

Deg!

Maafkan aku Ibu... Ayah...

Zraash!

0o0o0o0

Pada malam itu, seluruh anggota keluargaku mati ditanganku. Hanya satu orang yang tersisa. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Adikku.

Aku mendesah pelan.

Aku tak mungkin membunuh Sasuke. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Dan aku bisa melihat gambaran Ibu dalam tubuh kecilnya. Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya, Ibu.

Kini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku pergi dari konoha. Menjerumuskan diriku sendiri dalam lubang bernama pengkhianatan. Aku ingin semua orang menghinaku, mengusirku, menganggapku sebagai sampah.

Termasuk aku ingin adikku menghinaku dan membenciku.

Biarlah semua orang membenciku, membuangku, mengataiku sebagai pengkhianat atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli.

Karena aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Aku menatap Lili putih yang kini bergoyang ditiup angin malam. Aku kembali teringat akan Ibu.

Ibu, tahukah kau, setiap malam aku selalu menangisi kepergianmu yang disebabkan kedua tanganku yang hina. Dengan setiap tetes darah yang mengalir paksa dari luka menganga yang kubuat di tubuhmu.

Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin mengejarku dalam bayang-bayang dosa dan rasa bersalah. Aku memang tak pernah pantas berada di dunia, jika yang kubawa untukmu hanyalah sepenggal duka.

Lili putih itu seakan melambai memanggilku.

Setetes airmata mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Ibu, maafkan aku yang telah membuat sekuntum bunga Lili putih yang cantik menjadi sekuntum cinta yang terbalut duka. Memercikinya dengan merah pekat yang membuatnya kehilangan kesuciannya.

Aku kembali tidur terlentang menatap langit malam. Memperhatikan setiap inci langit yang diterangi rembulan dan konstelasi bintang. Ada kesedihan yang menelusup semakin dalam ke jiwa. Membuatku putus asa, berharap aku berakhir secepatnya.

Di padang bunga ini, aku masih terdiam. Tanpa bisa tertidur untuk sejenak melupakan segalanya. Karena setiap tarikan nafas ini hanya semakin membuat paru-paruku sesak memikirkanmu. Juga Sasuke.

Aku bertaruh sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang untuk merenggut nyawaku. Senyum mengembang di bibirku. Mataku terpejam rapat, membayangkannya merenggut nyawaku dalam kebencian yang mendalam. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Karena pada detik itu pula, aku akan pergi dalam ketenangan.

Ah, aku sudah tak sabar menantikan saat itu tiba.

Angin kembali berhembus perlahan. Malam semakin larut. Aku memejamkan mata lebih rapat. Dan saat kesadaranku mulai lenyap, hanya engkaulah yang ada dalam benakku. Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi, meski ini hanya sebatas buaian mimpi.

Aku merindukanmu, Ibu.

OWARI

Auhtor's note :

Haaaah, selesai juga akhirnya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari temenku yang terus terusan sedih tiap denger kata 'ibu', berhubung udah meninggal pas dia masih kecil. Sedih T.T

Yosh, maaf kalo ceritanya gaje banget. Soalnya ini buru-buru banget bikinnya.

Hontou ni arigatou buat yang mau baca apalagi review!

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.

Happy Mother's day!


End file.
